No Such Thing as Normal
by Charpie
Summary: Count on Kyoko to set Tsuna straight when he needs it the most. Written for LJ's KHRfest


Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano…

Author's Notes: Written for the LJ community KHRfest's 2nd round. The prompt was: Tsuna/Kyoko - dancing; "the only normal people in the room". This was a breath of fresh air to write and I really enjoyed it.

As always, comments and reviews are most welcomed and appreciated.

oOoOoOoOo

_Normal people don't do this_ was all that was all that he could think as he walked away from a conversation with Dino and the host of the party. Normal people didn't wear expensive suits on a daily basis, nor did they have body guards trailing behind them all the time, and they most certainly didn't spend an evening at a mansion containing the most dangerous mafiosi in all of Italy.

Unfortunately for Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was as far from normal as one could get. Being abnormal was a daily routine for him, especially since he happened to be the tenth generation boss of one of the strongest mafia families in the world. Normal people like him didn't have a very abnormal title like that.

At least there was one good thing about all of this. He looked at the jewel that was hanging off his arm. It was well worth all the stress of coming if it meant seeing Kyoko glowing in a beautiful designer gown. It would also be his one relief throughout the whole night.

A full week had passed since his coronation as the official Tenth Head of the Vongola Familigia and the number of request for his appearance at parties flooded in. It was almost too much for him to handle but he was obligated to meet them. Tonight, he and Kyoko were at the house of the Marciano Familigia, which was his first official gathering outside his own.

It was an understatement to say that he was nervous beyond all hell.

He was sure it wasn't easy for Kyoko as well. Tonight would only be her second time out in mafia society, the first being the night of his coronationthough you couldn't tell by the large smile on her face and the way she present herself to the others. She was simply amazing.

"How do you do it?" He whispered to her.

"Hm?" she asked without turning around. "Do what?"

"Take in all of this? We have to be the only normal people in the room, so very different from everyone else but when I look at you, I can't tell the difference. "

Kyoko paused, looking at him for a brief moment. Then, instead of saying anything she took hold of Tsuna's arm, leading him over towards the dance floor where many of the other couples were gathering.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked, confused and slightly nervous.

"I want to dance," she told him playfully. She led them to a far off corner of the floor and placed her hands in their proper position. He tried to remember where to put his but failed miserably and had to have Kyoko help him. He blushed, embarrassed. "I really don't remember any of these dances."

She laughed a little, a light color flushing her cheeks. "Neither do I, but I think we'll be able to go along." Kyoko was right. After a few minutes they were in the swing of things enough not to stick out like sore thumbs to a watchful crowd.

Tsuna was really glad that he was able to get some private time with her while they were at an event like this. Just having her close seemed to wash away his doubt and left him completely at ease.

Sometimes he wondered why she put up with all of this, especially if she didn't have to. He honestly thought that she would have abandoned him after the whole Byakuran incident or would have turned him down when he proposed nearly six months ago.

Tsuna twirled his future bride. Was he really worth going through all this?

Kyoko looked back at him and her smile grew wider and pulled him closer, just enough to whisper in his ear. "I can do it because it's for you. I love you."

It took him a second to realize that she was answering his earlier question but he processed the answer quickly. Tsuna hugged her closer, kissing the top of her forehead. Perhaps he wasn't as normal as he wanted to think.

Normal people weren't as lucky as he was.


End file.
